Secret Affections
by Pixie-Bug
Summary: Hermione comes back to school feeling different, she wants to change and as she does so she finds out who her true self is and notices some hidden feelings, ones that she never knew even existed. HGDM, Rated for later chapters. R
1. Dull afternoons

FanFic story::  
  
I dont own HP, If I did I wouldnt suck so much at writing stories and I would be so busy with all that money that I wouldnt have time to write.  
  
Here's my story, I hope you enjoy, No I didnt steal the story line from anyone, This is a story line from my life with HP chars and settings.  
  
  
  
Dull Afternoons:  
  
It was the start of term again at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardy. Hermione had just finished unpacking all of her contents from her trunk and put them away. She had begun to stare out the window by her bed in the Head Girl dorm room. She gazed out at the bright landscape that was bathing in the dim lighting from the full moon that was turned to an amazing orange this night. After a while of staring out of her window she awoke from her daydreaming and realized that the sorting was about to comence soon. So she decided to head down and join the others in the Great Hall.  
  
As she sulked down the last stair case, heading towards the Great Hall, she spotted a familair yet unwelcoming figure of a platinum blonde tall mischeiveiously looking boy.Draco Malfoy. But she merely turned her head away and continued to walk towards her destination, not walking fast mind you, she was actualy hoping that malfoy would notice her and say something, she wanted him to start something up with her, but to her dismay he didnt even acknoledge her presence.   
  
Rounding the last corner towards the Great Hall, she stopped suddenly, dead in her tracks. Laughter and millions of voices, conversations and bits of rumors already begining to spread filled the air of the empty corridor as the doors opened to let the trembling scared little first years into the Great Hall to be sorted. Hermione sighed heavily as she watched them slowly cower into each other as they were ushered into the giant double oak doors of the large room. She has reemmbered how happy and exicited she was when she was a first year, but now she had grown tired of being here. Every year was the same, She would do great in all of her classes, be the example set by everyone's standords, She wanted to do something different this year seeing how it was her last year here at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione made her way through the crowd of first years by the door and entered the Great Hall, nary few students turned their heads to stare at her seeing how she was the only returning student who hadnt made their way to their seat yet, Most were busy looking at the first years and pointing and giggling. Being quite imature in Hermione's eyes. As she made her way to the Gryffindor table, she spotted Ginny and an empty seat next to her, Ginny smiled and waved her over pointing out the empty seat she had saved. Hermione heard a few students sorted into Ravenclaw, Then a few more into Hufflepuff, Whistling and cheering, loud and annoying appluading that seemed to never stop and pounded at the inside of Hermoines head. She couldnt make out much of what was said as Dumbledore gave his annual begining of term speech, her mind was preoccupied with her haunting thoughts of how boring this year would be.  
  
Hermione ploped her body down limply into the seat Ginny had saved her. She kept her head looking forward as she began to fall deeply into her thoughts, forgetting everything around as her world began to fall away and she began to relive the train ride on The Hogwarts Express. She had enetered the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment only to find that Draco was sitting there in a seat staring out the window. They stayed silent for most of the trip, the only words spoken when she had entered and sat down were from Draco as he had snickered and made a few rude comments towards her, but instead of saying anything back she just ignored him and stared out the window at the bypassing trees and country side. Draco stayed pretty quiet for the rest of the ride, not seeing any fun in making fun of someone when they dont seem hurt by it or take any offence.   
  
Ginny saw Hermione staring off into space as she thought deeply, She tapped her softly on the shoulder, a worried look plastered on her face.  
  
"Herm, Are you alright?" ginny asked, a tone of concerne in her soft voice.  
  
Hermione looked over to Ginny and nodded, putting on a fake smile and hoping it would be enough for ginny to believe that she was okay and to leave her be. She just wanted to be left to her thoughts.   
  
"Well, Alright..You just seem alittle down in the dumps lately. Did something happen to you over the summer?" Ginny asked again. Hoping this time to get a real answer instead of a head shake.   
  
Hermione noded again and sighed heavily, seeing the concerne in Ginny's eyes she opened her mouth slightly and answered her.  
  
"I am going to bed."   
  
She got up and sulked down through the Great Hall to the entrance, thinking the whole time. With out realizing it Hermione had appeared in her dorm room. It was going to be different this year with out the Griffindor common room being her dorm, Or with out waking up in the middle of the night and going down stairs of her dorm to sit by the fire with Ron and Harry and have all night talks or study sessions. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized it might be a good thing to seperate herself from them, They seemed so boring to her now, she wanted to be more rebelious, and they seemed so preppy and goody goody. Hermione stripped herself from her robes and school uniform, she yawned and fell over only to hit the bed with a soft thump, her half naked body laying ontop of her quilt, adorn only a pair of panties and a bra, she passed out befor putting her nite out-fit on, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Well theres the first chapter. As it says in the sum, the R parts come later. Well, I do hope that you enjoyed my first chapter, the second one will be better I swear it. I didnt want to put so much in the first one, But the second one will have more speaking, alot more, and it will be longer. x.o Well, Review if you wish to, email me and put the heading of the email as. HP:HGDM R&R , send emails to unloved_invisible_chick@yahoo.com Thanks ^^ 


	2. Unexpected encounters

FanFic story:  
  
I dont own HP and if I did I wouldnt suck so much at writting and I definitly wouldnt be here on the net, writting my cheezy little stories for all of you to see. WEll...Yeah x.x  
  
Here's my story, I hope you enjoy, No I didnt steal the story line from anyone, This is a story line from my life with HP chars and settings.  
  
  
  
Unexpected encounters:  
  
Hermione laid asleep on her bed for some time, her window open and letting the cool breezes of the night creep in sending a chill up her spine for she was barely clothed and uncovered. The light from the slowly arising sun was creeping in the window along with the cool breezes. As the sun light crept up her bed to touch her pale unblemished skin along her face, she slowly opened her eyes, squinting as she awakened. She turned her head to look about the room, forgetting where she was for a moment.  
  
As she woke up abit more, her eyesight becomming clearer, she realized something, or someone was standing in her door way, which was wide open. She lifted herself up to get a better look at the figure in the door way and noticed who it was. Leaning against the frame of her dorm door was a teenager, the same tall and meschievious boy she saw befor she went to the sorting cermemony. Draco.  
  
"Awake, About time. We are needed.."Draco said cutting himself off as he watched Hermione lift herself from the bed.  
  
He was staring her over, looking at her body in the demi-silk black laced bra and matching bikini panties. Her body pale and frail looking, not a blemish or freckle, other then the few on her face across her cheeks. She seemed so perfect in his eyes. Hermione stared back a him, raising one of her brows at him in curiosity. As Draco's eyes wandered back to Hermione's face and stared back into her eyes, he realized that his jaw was basicaly dragging on the floor, he closed his mouth quickly and straightened himself up as he continued to stand in her door way, Hermoine fully sitting up on her bed now, unblinkingly staring at Draco.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Hermione hadnt yet noticed that he was staring at her half naked body.   
  
"No..Not at all." Draco was slowly shaking his head, trying his best to keep his eyes staring into hers instead of wandering to stare at her ful body, she had curves in all the right places, and was so hot. If he didnt watch himself he wouldve probly gotten a hard on from staring at her.  
  
"Did you want something?" One of her brows still riased questioningly at him.  
  
"Right, um..We are need for a meeting, all the prefects were ready ages ago, as was I..We are just waiting on you." Draco answered, clearing his throat befor he spoke though, looking over to her window to get his mind off of her.  
  
"Okay.." Hermione nodded slowly and looked down, seeing her breast basicaly falling out of her bra and the rest of her body bare but for the tiny bikini panties covering her sex. She began to blush horribly and tried her best to cover up her body, looking up quickly to him as she grabbed her blanket and threw it in front of herself, her cheeks bright rouge now, the few freckles blending in with her red cheeks. Draco looked back to her and smiled at her blushing, Finding her even cuter as she blushes. But he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. He couldnt think she was cute, she was a damn muggle! He couldnt think that way about her, Not the perfect little muggle Gryffindor goody goody Head Girl.   
  
"Well...You can go now.." Hermoine blurted out quickly to him, basicaly yelling at him.  
  
Draco nodded and turned around, about to head out of the door, but said to her, wit his back still turned.  
  
"Hurry it up though..We already have been waiting for quite some time."  
  
He then walked out, gently closing her door behind him. Hermione let out a huge sigh, still holding her blanket up to her to cover herself. She let go of her blanket, revealing her almost bare body again, staring down at it for a second. She was quite proud of her body, her boobs grew some over the summer and her body began to take on more form.Her hips becomming more defined and her stomach wasnt exactly flat, but cute, slightly pudgy but not horribly chunky. She thought she looked pretty hot, and she wondered if Draco thought the same thing. After a few minutes of pondering how Draco thought of her, she let out another sigh and got up protestingly from her bed, leaving her quilt crumpled and bed unmade.  
  
Hermione dressed in her school uniform, a plaid skirt and white shirt, black buckle shoes and white knee high socks., then placed her robe over it, the Head Girl badge gleaming on the outside of it. She straightened out herself out in front of her mirror and left the room, closing the door and whispering a bewitching charm on it to keep it safe and locked. Draco was waiting around the corner for her, leaning against the wall with one of his feet placed behind him on the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. She stopped and watched him for a moment, he was staring off into space and hadnt noticed her yet.  
  
Hermione clearded her throat loudly and waited for Draco to notice her, as he heard her clear her throat her pushed himself off the wall and placed both feet on the ground, looking over to her and placing his hands inside his pants pockest, his robe unbottoned and flowing at his sides, god he looked so hot, but Hermione had to think about more important things right now. Like what to discuse at the meeting. Draco smiled slightly as he stared at Hermione but he couldnt seem like a gentlemen, he had to be an ass to her, it was in his nature.  
  
"It's about fucking time, I thought you were going to take all bloody day." The smile quickly faded from Draco's face and was replaced by a smirk.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting then...Which you didnt have to wait." Hermione shook her head and began to walk swiftly, brushing past him and looking into his eyes as she crossed him, turning her head slightly, then giving a 'hmph' noise and turning on her heels with her head snapping forward. Draco smirked even wider as he turned his head to watch her, she was being cocky to him....He liked it. He turned and follwed after her, walking only a few feet behind her.  
  
The meeting was boring, nothing but passcode thefts and after school activities were on the topic list. Hermoine was mostly staring at Draco, or trying not to stare at him, And the same for Draco with Herm. As the meeting ended the prefects left to head to the Great Hall for some lunch, and Hermione decided to get ready to head to her private water closet, which she had to share with Draco unfortunately. She was becomming stressed out by how boring this school year was already and needed a nice warm soothing bath to calm herself down.  
  
She was the last to leave the empty classroom. After packing up her stuff she went to her dorm room, waving her wand upon entry to deactivate the charm she left on the door. She placed down her things on her bed, still unmade, and shuffled through her trunk at the end of her bed, gathering up her bathrobe and a towel for her hair, she threw her school robe onto her bed and unbuttoned her shirt, untucking it from her skirt and taking her shoes and socks off, she looked completely undone. She yawned and scratched her head through her bushy brown mass of curls that's her hair.  
  
As she entered the water closet, she threw her towel next to the giant brass tube, the aroma of various different fumes from soaps and shampoos filled the air of the room, she took off her shirt and skirt, throwing her bra and panties next to it soon after following. She tapped the faucet with her wand and turned on the water, letting it run warm untill it filled the tub half way up, then she climbed in, the water slowly surrounding her body and stinging slightly from being so hot, the steam slowly arising it suggesting that it was alittle hotter then she had originaly expected.   
  
A few minutes after she had twisted her hair up and leaned her head back against the end of the tub, strecthing out in it and letting her feet rest up on either side of the rim of the tub, spread out with the faucet between them, she closed her eyes and just about fell asleep, When the door quietly opened and an unexpected Draco entered, he seemed to have had a hard day to, Hermoine didnt hear him and he didnt notice her untill he had already stripped himself of his clothing, placing his robe over one of the towel racks right befor he turned his head and saw her laying sprawled in the tub, the water crystal clear, he gapped at the rippled reflection of her naked body from under the water.   
  
Hermione shreiked and curled herself up, staring at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing Draco!"  
  
"I...I am here....to.."  
  
"Get out!!"  
  
"It's my bathroom too!"  
  
"Draco!!"  
  
Hermione shrieked loudly at him, keeping herself crawled up in the far end of the tub, hugging her knees to her chest to hide her bare self.  
  
"Just shut it for a moment!" Draco said loudly, not yelling though, as he pulled a towel from the rack and covered himself with it.  
  
Hermione shut her mouth quickly and stared at Draco, wondering what he was about to say.  
  
"How much longer will you be?" he asked staring blankly at her.  
  
"I'm done...could you hand me my robe?" Hermione removed one of her hands from covering her body and pointed to her bath robe that lay on the floor by the door.  
  
Draco nodded and walked ver to it, making sure to hold tight to the towel wrapped around his waist to cover himself from her veiw. Hermione leaned forward slightly to grab the robe from his hand as he made his way back to the tub with it. Hermione stood up quickly and threw it over herself, then clumsily she climbed out of the tub almost slipping in the water as it splashed out of the tub with her rapid movements. Draco just stood there dumb founded at the sight of her naked body, he thought of her so beautiful, her body perfect, to bad she was a Gryffindor, and a muggle. Hermione hurried to grab her towel and wrap her hair up in it, then she ran out of the water closet, her cheeks becomming flushed again with embarrasment.  
  
Draco slide into the tub after letting the water run out of the drain then fill back up clean. The steamy water engufling his body as he slide under, letting his whole body be consumed in the hot liquid. he thought of Hermione, for the first time since they started at Hogwarts, as a woman..a very attractive woman.  
  
  
  
Well, The second chapter. It sucks, I know, I wrote it after comming home and having a fight with my boyfreind cause he cheated on me...and..yeah...thats why it sucks though. Later is the rated shit, like...next chapter maybe, keep reading, I might update or add another chapter tomm...or do something. who knows. Well, I hope you like, and please review it, I love critiquing, so go right on ahead. positive critisism. *thumbs up and stupidly fake smile* right....anyway...enjoy! ^^ 


End file.
